Both Alike in Dignity
by Juliet Short
Summary: Love story between Ron and Draco. Obviously, their friends and family don't approve. Rated for language and I guess some adlult themes, but I haven't gotten there yet. I couldn't think of a title, so I opened Romeo and Juliet and chose a phrase that fit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: blahblah

Um, I don't really know when this takes place. Imagine it the end of the school year, and they're about 15, except nothing really exciting/scary/Voldy-related happened recently.

Draco stared at his knees. How could Pansy do that? Just fucking leave him? The school year was almost over. Everyone was running around the common room, laughing and packing. He saw Pansy get off with some random boy a while ago.

"You packed?" asked Crabbe as he and Goyle sat down next to Draco.

"No." Draco walked out into the empty hallway. He set off in a meaningless direction, trying desperately to escape the rest of the world.

Five minutes of aimless wandering later he heard a door slam shut behind him and turned around to see a little redheaded girl behind him. Weasley—Jenny or Janet or something. Ah, Ginny, that's it. Despite the Weasleys and Malfoys being sworn enemies and all, he must admit she is rather pretty. In fact, if he squinted a bit, and sort of cocked his head to one side or the other, he could almost fancy her.

"What do you want?" she asked, casually sweeping her ruby hair behind her ear. Why is he staring at me, she wondered.

"Oh, sorry. Nothing," he replied. He quickly turned down the next hallway, escaping her vision.

That was weird, thought Ginny. Malfoy said sorry. To a _Weasley_. She fought the urge to chase him down and ask what was wrong. Instead, she headed briskly towards the Gryffindor common room, the image of his backside still imprinted in her head. Who cares about family rivalry—the boy is FIT!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The Invincible Trio (AKA Harry, Ron, and Hermione) lounged about the boys' room. They had just finished packing an were avoiding the chaos that calls itself the common room. They could hear Fred and George's prank toys going off.

"Hey, guys. What are you talking about?" Ginny came in and plopped down on Ron's trunk.

"Final exams," Hermione answered. As if on cue, Harry and Ron groaned simultaneously.

"Thank God they're over!" sighed Harry.

"Please give us something else to talk about," said Ron.

"Well… I heard Pansy dumped Draco," Hermione said.

This cracked Ron up. Harry looked around confused. "I didn't know they were dating," he said.

"Neither did I," responded Ron. "But it is kind of funny, don't you think? That should knock that king asshole off his throne." He threw his hands over his mouth ion shock. "Ginny! You're never allowed to use that kind of language, understand? Even when talking about a bloody death-eater-wannabe like Malfoy." Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"I guess that explains why he's acting so weird," said Ginny. "I ran into him in the hallways. He seemed distant… and he said sorry," she explained in response to their dumbfounded looks. "Not kidding at all."

After a bit of awkward silence Ron suggested they go outside before McGonagall breaks up the party, and off they went.


	2. Hello There

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I can only dream.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

"Looks like it may rain," remarked Harry. The trio was walking around the grounds. Ron was right; McGonagall broke up the Gryffindor party right as they left.

"Too bad. It looked nice earlier," added Hermione. It started sprinkling as soon as she said that. They decided a little rain wouldn't kill them, so they kept wandering down the path. Pretty soon it was pouring.

"Let's go in!" Hermione yelled over a clap of thunder. They ran up a hill, but at the top they fell and slid off in three different directions.

"Ow!" Ron heard someone—sounded like a boy-- say as he fell over him. Ron quickly stood up.

"Sorry," he said, sweeping his shaggy, ruby hair behind his ear, and found himself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy. "Oh. What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for muddy people to collapse on me, of course. Why should you care?" answered Draco. He was suddenly struck by the visual similarity between Ron and his sister.

"I don't," said Ron, wiping off some mud.

"Good," said Draco. He sighed and added, "God, what were _you_ doing, mud wrestling?" For a moment he forgot the mutual hatred and helped Ron clean off his shirt. Ron froze. He watched Draco's gentle, pale hands flick mud off his chest.

"Uh, thanks…" Ron said. At the sound of his voice, Draco snapped back to reality.

"It's raining," said Draco, trying to keep his cool.

"Really? I thought we had stumbled into a fountain. Or maybe a shower." Draco stared at Ron in disbelief. "I'm joking. I could tell it's raining."

"Yeah, I know. So could I. I'm going inside," Draco said while he stood there.

"Me, too." Ron sped back to the building. Draco continued to stand in that same spot for a while, allowing the rain to make him even more thoroughly soaked. Then, after Ron was well out of sight, he followed Ron into Hogwarts and went to wash up and pack.

**AN: Yeah, it's somewhat short. I'll try to make it longer next time. (Unless some people ask me to keep it short)**


End file.
